Dale Barbara
"On second thought, maybe you're right because a good enemy actually puts up a fight. You were such easy pickings, you're naive, vulnerable, so desperate for a man, for any man that would pay more attention to you than the race track. Now what did you think was going to happen if we ever did get out of the dome? That you and I, two people who couldn't be anymore different. Were what? Gonna live happily ever after? That was never going to happen. Just face it, Julia. You are nothing more than comfort food until I got out of here." —Barbie to Julia while under the influence of the kinship.src Dale Barbara, better known as Barbie, is a main character in CBS' Under the Garage. Barbie is a former U.S. Special Forces operator, who got stuck in Chester's Mill when the Garage came down. He falls for Julia Shumway and becomes involved with the local Sheriff's Department to help keep some sense of order in the isolated town. However, he becomes a target of a manhunt by town selectman (de facto town dictator) Jim Rennie for murders and attempted murders that he didn't commit. Berofe The Garage Soon after, his father pulled strings to get Barbie brought home from Iraq early due to his mother wanting him to come home. Very soon after Barbie gets home, his mother got very ill and died, sending Barbie into a dark place. Since leaving the military, Barbie got romantically involved with the shady Maxine Seagrave, and became her enforcer. During this time, he made multiple visits to Chester's Mill, where he was ordered to collect debts from several residents, including Phil Bushey and Peter Shumway. Just before the Dome came down, Barbie got involved in gang, promising to rip off his father and came to Chester's Mill to collect debts from Peter Shumway. Peter pulls a gun on him, and after a short struggle, Barbie shot and killed Peter. He later buries Peter's body in a forest. Appearances Season 1 appearances "Pilot" "The Fire" "Manhunt" "Outbreak" "Blue on Blue" "The Endless Thirst" "Imperfect Circles" "Thicker Than Water" "The Fourth Hand" "Let the Games Begin" "Speak of the Devil" "Exigent Circumstances" "Curtains" Season 2 appearances "Heads Will Roll" "Infestation" "Force Majeure" "Revelation" "Reconciliation" "In the Dark" "Going Home" "Awakening" "The Red Door" "The Fall" "Black Ice" "Turn" "Go Now" Season 3 appearances "Move On" "But I'm Not" "Redux" "The Kinship" "Alaska" "Caged" "Ejecta" "Breaking Point" "Plan B" "Legacy" "Love is a Battlefield" "Incandescence" "The Enemy Within" Killed Victims ◾Peter Shumway (accidental; fatally shot in the abdomen) ◾Pete Blackwell (beaten to death) ◾Martin (shot in the chest) ◾2 unnamed Chester's Mill residents Trivia ◾Barbie was ranked as a captain in the army, a part of the 5th Group, Special Forces (Green Berets). ◾ In the novel Barbie was a resident of Chester's Mill prior to Garage Day and was attempting to leave the town after an altercation with Junior Rennie. Whereas in the show, he is an outsider passing on "business". ◾Barbie is one of the 6 characters to appear in all 39 episodes.